


Thanks cat

by Slashaddict96



Category: Victorious
Genre: Drama, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trina has a horrible day and gets cheered up by the last person who'd cheer her up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks cat

Trina's P.O.V   
I CANT BELIEVE I GOT DISSED AGIAN! I absolutely hate everything! Trina yelled pacing around the house I might as well quite trying to act or sing cause I can never get a gig!   
Trina! Why are you yelling   
Tori yelled going downstairs   
Cause everyone thinks I don't have talent   
And tori said   
Ugh tori I can't believe you agree with those jerks what kind of a sister are you!  
I don't have time for this me and cat have to go to nozu   
Tori sighed rolling her eyes  
that's just like tori to just leave like that all rudely   
Tori? Tori? You leave yet   
Cat said chipper like oh hey Trina what's up?  
Ugh nothing cat nothing you'd be interested in  
Why you say that?  
Cause your just like the others you'll just agree that I'm not a good actor  
Actually I think you'd be better if you try harder   
What? Trina asked  
It's like your forcing yourself on these people just be natural you know not be you  
Cat said   
Oh well thanks cat   
No prob   
You know tori is still outside waiting you want to come to my room and cheer me up some more trina asked flirtatiously   
Haha ha cat laughed   
Trina grabbed cats hand and dragged her upstairs   
Wouldn't tori be mad if I'm late?   
Yeah that's the point Trina said  
Haha that's funny cat said   
An hour later  
Wow that was amazing cat  
I know hehe   
I thought you were a vergin   
I am   
Well tori sent multiple angry texts do you regret coming up here with me now?  
Nope not after that so am I like your girlfriend now?  
No   
Oh cat nodded in disappointment   
But you can be somebody to cheer me up when I'm down   
Ok! Cat said cheerfully   
Trina started laughing thanks cat  
No problem trine


End file.
